Passion
by NightSlash3080
Summary: Life should be good for Ash Ketchum. He's got fame. He's got money. He's even Kanto's Champion! But he's still unhappy. After he finds the man he loves broken and lost he tries to help him and confesses his love for him. Even when things start to get better they take a turn for the worse. Palletshipping! GaryXAsh. Rated for language, content, violence, and adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me! :3 But hey, everyone has to start somewhere. Hopefully this will be a long story and I have full intentions on finishing. So please favorite, rate, and follow! Just to let y'all know that Ash is 22 in this story, but it takes place right after the Hoenn seaons of the anime. I have always felt like it takes longer than one year on one season of the show so that's why he is so old. This story also combines elements of the games and the anime. Sooo yeah. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon or any of the brands mentioned in the story

* * *

Passion

I've traveled with two different girls, girls that I love, but don't love like him. I don't understand why, but he's all I think about. He's my passion. My interest. My obsession. I crave him. It's been three years since I've seen him, but I'm changing that right now. I have finally gathered up the courage to tell him how I feel. Hopefully he will feel the same way I do.

"Pika! Pika-chu!" Pikachu says as we see that sign that give me chills with nostalgia.

"Welcome to Pallet Town." I read the sign aloud to make it fell real. "We are almost home Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu says merrily as he jumps from my shoulder to my head.

We walk that familiar path that lead straight past my house. We would have been here yesterday if I would have let Mom pick me up from the airport, but I just love that walking that path from Viridian City to Pallet. I would go see Gary first but Mom would kill me if I didn't come straight home. That woman worries too much over me. I'm 22 years old, dammit.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even realized that I was in the driveway. Mom's flowers were always so beautiful in May. I wonder if Gary would like some flowers. Nah, he's not sappy like that.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu squeals as he bolts to the door and tries to open it.

"Calm down Pikachu! Here let me help you with that. Mom! I'm ho-"

"Surprise!" They all yell as I'm bombarded with cheers and even a couple of catcalls.

"What's going on?"

As soon as the words left my mouth, Mom came rushing through the middle of the crowd and grabbed me in huge hug. "Oh my! You look so weathered! When was the last time you washed! Did you change your underwear?!" Delia said in an almost scolding voice.

"I'm 22 years old Mom! I can take care of myself! Now, what is going on?"

"I wanted to throw you a party since you will be competing in the League Championship tomorrow!" Delia said in her singsong voice.

* * *

I start to actually look at the faces in the crowd and notice Misty, Brock, May, Max, Tracy, and... Gary Oak. The beautiful Gary Oak. Just seeing him give me this strange kind of high. I can feel butterfrees in my stomach and my throat going dry. Oh gosh, he's walking over to me. What will he say? Will he be mad now that we are no longer rivals and I stopped contact for the last couple of months? He can't, I stopped contact with everyone, not just him.

"Hey Ashy-boy, it's been too long. Where have you been for the past three months? Why have you not called me?" He says as he's pulls me in for a quick hug. I catch that scent of vanilla and luxury cologne that keeps me up at night thinking of him. He looks so good in that Burberry polo he's wearing, but he would look good in any clothes.

"I've been in the wilderness north of Pewter City training for the Championship. I had cut off all contact with everyone so we could focus on only training. Sorry for lack of contact."

"That's okay. You better win tomorrow! I'm taking a day off at the lab so if you don't win I will go all kinds of crazy on you!" Gary replied in a jokingly angry voice that made me chuckle. He could always find a way to make me laugh.

After our conversation I start to make my way around the room greeting everyone. I wish I could talk to Gary all night but he had to leave for some unknown reason. After Gary left made my way into the kitchen to try and find Brock. It always seems like when you can't find Brock he's in the kitchen. As soon as I walk through the doorway I smell the aroma of fresh berries that reminds me I haven't eaten since breakfast. That's when I notice Brock standing over the stove talking to May.

"Hey guys," I say to get their attention "what's up?"

"Ash!" May exclaims "It's only been a couple of months since you left Hoenn and you don't even call!"

"I'm sorry, I haven't contacted anyone! I've been training since Hoenn for the League Championship!" I pleaded. Damn, maybe this not contact thing was a bad idea after all. I didn't realize that May cared this much. It's hard to see her care for something other than her hair, but that did always make her look better than most woman you would see in a crowd. Tonight was no acceptation; she was wearing a big flowing beige top with skin tight white pants and platform heels that made her just as tall as Brock.

"Then I'm expecting you to win tomorrow!"

* * *

The party lasted until nearly 12:00pm and then people started to leave the house. May, Max, and Brock all bid farewell and left for The Oak Manor. Its been a long day of traveling so I made my way up to my room and lock the door only to have someone come and bang on it and start screaming to open up. I could tell it was Misty so I began to weigh the pros and cons of not opening the door. I ultimately decide to open the door.

"Ash, why are you not helping me and Delia clean the house?" The redhead asks and throws an accusing finger on my chest.

"I just spent an entire day walking from Viridian from here. Give me a break."

"Oh Ash, Im just joking. So how did things go with Gary?" She asked. Misty is the only one who knows that I am in love with Gary. I had admitted it to her when I had finally figured it out for myself all those years ago.

"I haven't told him yet."

"And why is that?"

"I'll talk to him after the Championships tomorrow. Hopefully at the Champions Ball." I playfully tease.

"We'll then that's the perfect time because I know you are going to win!" She said as she playfully punched me in the arm. It feels so good to know all of my friends think I'm going to win.

"I will, I will. Now get out of my room unless you want to watch me get undressed."

"Oh my God, Ash!" She screamed as she ran out of the room.

While I'm undressing all I can think about is tomorrow. Tomorrow will be the stepping stone into my future. It could decide my career, my friends, and my relationship with Gary. I could Have Gary on my hip for the rest of my life, or he could not have the same feelings for me and shun me for them. That's is what I am most nervous for tomorrow.

* * *

First chapter = Done! Hope you enjoyed it! If you did, tell me in the form of a review! This chapter seems pretty upbeat but I can promise that it gets darker pretty soon. So that's that. Bye guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, IM BACCCKKKK! Sorry it took so long but I had a horrible time writing this chapter. I'm not that good at writing pokemon battles (_odd since I'm writing a POKEMON fanfic_) so I rewrote this like four times. I'm still not super happy with it but it will do. The Elite Four is kind of is a mix up of the games and the anime from the standpoint of that there is the Elite Four (games) but there also is competitors that get eliminated if they lose to one of the Elite Four (kind of like the anime. (But not really haha!)) I would also like to dedicate this chapter to qfaceq! First reviewer and super nice! Well, lets get to the good part, chapter two!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon or any of the brands mentioned in the story.

* * *

Passion #II

It was a restless night, a night full of anticipation, but restless. Today is going to be my big day, in more than one reason. I'm going to take my chances at the League Championship and I am going to finally tell Gary about my feelings for him. Will he accept me or push me away? Will we still be friends if he doesn't accept me? I hope so. I have built myself up around his one thing. He's who keeps me confident and motivated. Hell, he keeps me breathing! I might have put too many of my eggs in his basket.

The trip to the league was short since I rode with Brock and Misty. I'm not use to riding places but they insisted. Why did they always want to drive? Actually, I think I'm the only one that still likes to walk most places I go. I guess it's just the traveler in me. I mean after eleven years of traveling on foot it's almost like a second nature to want to walk everywhere.

"So Ash, are you nervous? Well, that's a dumb question. Since when does Ash Ketchum get nervous." Brock inquired as we get out of his truck and start to head towards the Indigo Colosseum.

It feels good to know that Brock cares about me so much. But Brock has no idea how nervous I actually am. I'm not nervous about the Championship, I'm nervous about the events that will unfold after it. I really should tell Brock about these feelings I am having for Gary, but how will he take it? Will he hate me? Stop taking to me?

"He will be fine Brock! But we better hurry and get him registered or there will be zero chance of him winning!" Misty replied as she wiped dust from her jet black Dolce & Gabbana dress. She sure has outgrown her tomboy phase and now you could argue that she was the sexiest of all of the Waterflower sisters. She also is the most successful of them all with her water ballet. We then make our way through the marble arch entrance and head towards registration.

"Name please." The blond registration assistant asked.

"Ash Ketchum."

"Please hand me your Pokédex and badges."

I give her my badges and Pokédex. She opens my Pokédex and it starts to give off my trainer information in its robotic voice. The blonde then opens my badge holder and start typing on her computer.

"You are now registered Mr. Ketchum. You should now head down the hallway to your right and your friends can head into the stadium. Good luck with your battles." The blond says with a smile and then goes right back to typing on her keyboard.

"Okay Ash, we are going to go find our seats. Good luck!" Misty says as she and Brock pull him into a warm embrace. "We know you will do great."

"Thanks Misty, I'll talk to you after the competition."

"We know you will win Ash, so we will see you at the Champions Ball." Block yelled as they were walking away. I then start to make my way through the crowd towards the participants waiting area. As I take my seat I feel my phone vibrate in my pants pocket.

From: Gary Oak Time: 1:57pm  
Hey Ashy-boy, I just got here. I'll be watching from the League Official's box. Good luck.

He thought of me… Oh my, why does this feel so good? I get this strange high at the thought of him thinking of me. I wonder if I will be able to see his from the field? I almost hope not, I might get distracted from the battles.

"All competitors please make your way to the door on your left and into the stadium when your name is called." A robotic voice came through the intercom.

Its starting. I very confident about the strategies I have prepared for the Elite rounds. Lorelei is the first competitor and I'm sure I can take her with ease. She trains mostly ice so Charizard should be my key player.

"Ash Ketchum, please report to the field." The robotic voice said in an impassive voice.

Okay, here goes nothing. The first battle of the League Championship. As I open the doors into the stadium I am bombarded with cheers and yells from the crowd. Wow, this is the most people I have seen in one place before in my entire life. I thought there were a lot of people at the Hoenn League Championship, this puts it to shame. Then, unbeknownst to me, on the opposite side of the field Lorelei begins to rise from a small square in the floor.

"Introducing The Ice Queen, The Master of Logic, LORELEEEIIII!" The announcer yells and the crowd breaks out in cheers.

"And her challenger, ASH KETCHUUUMMM!" The announcer yell shortly after.

"Welcome Ash, I am Lorelei. This will be your first battle in the League Championship, and hopefully not your last. It will be three on three and the first with no useable pokemon will lose. So with further ado, let our battle begin!"

"Go Mamoswine!" Lorelei yells as she calls out her first pokemon.

" You're up Charizard!"

"Mamoswine, take down!"

"Charizard, fly into the air and use smokescreen!" Let's see if we can confuse Mamoswine .

"Dig Mamoswine!"

Damn, how are we going to find him now? Wait! I have an idea! "Charizard, use earthquake!"

" Mamoswine, surface swiftly!" It's too late. Mamoswine has taken too much damage. It's time to finish this battle.

"Charizard, get up close to Mamoswine and use flare blitz!"

"Mamoswine, dodge!" It is too late, this battle was over as soon as I gave my command.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle. This round goes to Ash and his Charizard!" The Announcer says into his microphone and the crowd erupts into cheers.

"Good job Ash, but do not expect to get that lucky this time! Go Jynx!

Jynx... Who should I use against Jynx? Jynx is an ice and psychic type so I can't use Muk or Venusaur. I think I will let Pikachu handle this one!

"You're up Pikachu!"

"Jynx, focus strongly and use calm mind!"

"Thunderbolt Pikachu!"

"Focus Jynx and absorb the blow"

What!? That Jynx can absorb the power of an attack? The Jynx then starts to absorb the pure electricity and merrily sings its name.

"Jynx, use Avalanche!"

"Pikachu, dodg-"

"Pika!" Pikachu screams in pain as an enormous amount of snow is dropped on top of his little body.

That Jynx is fast! Let's hope Pikachu is okay!

"Pikachu, quick attack!"

"Jynx, use light screen!"

Lorelei knows a counter to all of my attacks! How is she this prepared? I think I have an idea! Let's hope Pikachu has enough energy to perform it.

"Pikachu, use thun-"

"Doubleslap Jynx!"

"Pikachu! No!"

"Pikachu is unable to battle. This round goes to Lorelei and her Jynx!" The announcer says in a sing-song voice as the crowd cheers just a little bit louder than they did for me. Fuck, what is Gary thinking? Is he thinking that I'm a loser?

"Good try Ash. But let's get to the tie-breaker battle. Go Lapras!"

Lorelei's famous Lapras. I have been anticipating this battle for a while now. I know I'm ready for this battle.

"Go Snorlax!"

"Lapras, Use rain dance and freeze the water on the ground!"

What is she doing? Why would she freeze the floor? Wait, Lapras can move faster on ice. She is freezing the field so Lapras has an advantage over Snorlax! I think I have a plan to stop this in its tracks.

"Snorlax, use flamethrower on the ice!"

"Lapras, stop that Snorlax! Use Hydro Pump!

"Snorlax, defense curl!"

"Lapras, perish song!"

Shit! I was dreading that command! I only have a short while until Snorlax faints!

"Snorelax, focus blast, and make it fast!"

"Lapras, block with ice beam!"

"Keep charging your focus blast through the impact!"

"Keep going Lapras!"

"Unleash your energy!"

"Lapras, Get out of the way!'

It's no use. The attack has already hit. Lapras is down, and will not get back up.

"Lapras is unable to battle. The round and the match goes to Ash Ketchum!" The crowd goes absolutely insane! As soon as my victory was announced, parish song took effect. I recall Snorlax for a nice long rest.

"Ash, that was the best battle I have had in a very long time. You will now go to the second round and face Bruno. I see a fire in you, and I predict great things will happen today. Good luck in the next round. You may now return to the participants waiting room."

It's over. Round one of the Elite Championship is over. I wonder what Gary is thinking? I make my way to the waiting room and pull out my phone to see a text from Gary.

From: Gary Oak Time: 2:54pm

Your battle was amazing Ashy-boy. Will be rooting for you in the next round. Good luck.

Amazing! He thinks my battle was amazing! Let's hope I can impress him just as much in the next round. Bruno, here I come.

* * *

So there was the chapter! Go easy on me even though it was awful! Would you all like to see every battle of the Elite Four or just the Champion battle? Because I would love if you only want to see the Champion battle. Let me know in the form of a review! Well, 'till next time!

-NightSlash3080


End file.
